dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sphere of Destruction
|image=FireEnergySphere2(BoG).png |image2=BillsSunAttackCharge.png |JapName=破壊神の超気弾 破壊玉 ビルス玉 |RomName=Hakaishin no Chōkidan Hakai Dama Birusu Dama |alias='Beerus Ball God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere ''Destruction BombDragon Ball: Xenoverse' |debut=Video game: Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime: "Heroic Satan, Cause a Miracle! A Challenge From Outer Space!!" Manga: "God and God" |inventor='Beerus' |user='Beerus Future Warrior' |class=Energy Sphere |color= & or & |similar='Death Ball Golden Death Ball Destroy Everything! Destroy The Planet! Super Big Nova Supernova Planet Burst' }} , also called Beerus Ball"Dragon Ball Q&A 7" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Frieza Saga volume 4, 2013 (ビルス玉; Birusu Dama) is a large energy sphere attack used by the God of Destruction Beerus. Overview Beerus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. After Beerus collided Goku's Kamehameha with an Atomic Bomb, a Sphere of Destruction was formed. The God of Destruction uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball, and the fight ends with Goku completely exhausted and turning back to his base form. Variations *'Z-Assist Sphere of Destruction' - A variation of the Sphere of Destruction used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Beerus is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes the God of Destruction's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Beerus performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while their performing the technique increasing the power of the Warrior's Sphere of Destruction.' Appearances in games The technique debuted in ''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. This attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it and the finger beam attack afterwards are part of Beerus' Special Attack called Beerus' Judgement. It appears under the name Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and is Beerus' signature Ultimate Skill which he will teach to the Future Warrior upon completion of his training as the Future Warrior's Master in Master Training Quest 03: "Mastery". If it is used in battle while Beerus is the Warrior's current Master then it can receive a Z-Assist. It is mistakenly referred to as Destruction Bomb in two of Beerus' Z-Souls. Angered Beerus uses this as his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Xenoverse's God of Destruction Beerus Saga, after Goku forfeits his fight with Beerus, Beerus appears to fall under the control of Demigra's Dark Magic and starts to create a Sphere of Destruction to apparently destroy the Earth. As Goku collapses from exhaustion and is taken back to Earth by Whis, Demigra's Mirage appears before the Future Warrior to gloat over his impending victory and all hope seems lost with the God of Destruction under his control and about to destroy the Earth creating a huge time distortion. However instead of using the attack to destroy the Earth, Beerus throws the ball at Demigra, though the Demon God manages to evade it just time. It is then revealed that Beerus' falling under Demigra's control was only a ruse to lure Demigra out of hiding so Beerus could destroy him with his Sphere of Destruction for the blasphemous act of trying to control the God of Destruction. Gallery References ru:Супер Ки Пуля Бога Разрушения Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks